Closer
by svocfanatic
Summary: What happens when the one you love plays along your game but something occurs that stops that game? Ok this story was posted up a while back but i REVISED everything and i finally have the last chapter up so it's COMPLETED! SS... plz R&R.
1. The Caught Up

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Summer's POV:**

There sitting next to him was somewhat like the old days. Gosh I could smell his Coheness; the smell of his cologne just got to me. I felt like diving into him… but no I can't. I can't just do this I have to stay neutral and focus. No Summer you can't do this! He invited me to be friends right… just friends? Gosh I want to be more… more than he'll ever know. There we listened to the band blasting throughout the room. He spoke to me as if the place was silent. All I could hear is his voice the soothing take it had evoked me. As much as I wanted to just forgive him right then and there. He kissed me… I was struck! I never thought he'd do that… so I freaked out! Great nice going Summer. It hit me… wait he's the one that left, why should I have to forgive him. Why? Gosh I hate this… I can't even think straight! So then I run out… I run out of the club and find myself at the midst of the night out on the pier. Then I turn around to see him running after me. I took control and ran out to the beach as fast as I can. For a moment I felt alone… alone there on the beach with no one to think about. No one…

"Summer…" No! He found me! Okay now what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell him?

"Summer… look I'm sorry. I didn't mean too… look I just wished that we can stay friends." Awww… look at him. He's so irresistible… I just want to say 'okay you're forgiven'. But no… but yes ugh! Oh great what am I gonna say! He just caressed me with his lips and I freaked like a wise ass. Ah… should I forgive him? So okay I'm not gonna think and I'm just gonna say what comes out okay hope for the best! Here I go…

"Cohen… look, I just… I ju…" Oh no! I'm stuck… no voices coming out! So then I fall to the sandy beach and start sobbing in front of him. I feel like such a loser, I'm crying in front of him. I covered my face with my hands so he can't see my face. Then I felt his hands rubbing against my arms. He knelt down to meet my enclosed face.

"Summer it's okay…Don't cry. Look I'll stay away from you. Just don't cry…" I could feel his sincerity.

Wow… oh gosh… He then opened his arms and from there he just hugged me into his small scrawny arms. But the thing is it felt like armor. Like it could shield me from anything. So then I take my hands out of my face and hug him back. It may not feel resolved yet but I could feel him again. I could take away my mind from our problems and just forget about it. There my tears fell into his shirt as he held me close to him. I could feel him taken back that I hugged him. But he was tender as possible. I missed this… when we would just cuddle into each others arms. So then I managed to say something…

"Cohen… it's okay. You don't have to stay away from me. Let's just take it step by step. It's hard for me to just forgive you right away. Let's take it slow." There, I hope I reassured him that he wasn't forgiven yet. I guess for right now it's for the best. At least for now we can stay friends.

"I understand Summer. We'll take it step by step. So are we friends?" He was still hugging me as he spoke.

Somehow he knew how I felt and that's what I love about him. I nodded into his shirt as it rubbed through his chest. I looked up to meet his face and he smiled back comforting and letting me know he knew what I meant.

"Okay friends it is." He whispered into my ears as soft as he could.

Whoa! That gave me the chills but it was the tingly kind, like the ones you get when you see your crush.

"Cohen?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can you just stay here and hold me?" What was I thinking? Why did I say that?

"Sure anything you say Summer…" He whispered with no hesitation.

Okay now I feel like he can read my mind. I feel the warmth as we sat there facing the ocean night. He hugged me and closed the gap between us. We could feel our hearts beat as it made a rhythm that only two of us knew. We may be friends for now but we knew what we wanted from each other. Right now we just had to take it one at a time.

But even though we take it step by step I still love him. I'll always will.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	2. The Red, White, and Me

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Seth's POV:**

There we sat together listening to the The Walkmen blasting through our ears. I could feel her legs brush against me. So I scooted my legs closer to hers. Oh what am I doing? I'm going to scare her. And as I thought she moved her legs away from mine. Oh Seth look what you did. Hmmm… maybe small talk would work. Wait what am I gonna say? Should I move to the explanation of why I left or should I just talk about the band? Yeah that's good… the band.

"So yeah… I know you like the Walkmens." Wow that was lame. Where's the witty Seth? Seth where are you? Hello? She didn't respond with any words. It was so silent between us and it had never been that way before. Oh great just a nod. That's all I get? Well I guess I deserve it for right now.

"Yeah see I reserved the seats up here to give you a really good view of the band. VIP style…" I grunted as I spoke the last two words. She didn't even say anything just a straight look. Ouch… I'd take any face over a straight face. Is this going to get any better? I really hope so. Why isn't she speaking to me? I think I should just shut up. Yeah that's right. Shut up Seth…

"So Cohen um… thanks…" I knew it. Shutting up was a good idea by far. I nod back giving her the look that she was welcomed. After that, my gaze was plastered to her. I could feel her think about how I was irritating her with my by passing stare. So I snap back to reality as I urged my head to turn the other way. But it can't! It was stuck! I could feel it move closer to hers! Oh no… She turns her head to face me. I could see her smile slightly as her head moves closer to mine. Now it was getting closer… closer… Ahhh…! Last thing I know I just parted my lips from her lips… I just kissed her! What the heck Cohen! She's freaked now! Ahhh…!

I then see her grab onto the railings of the club and sped down the stairs and out the club. C'mon Cohen you can make it… Go get her you kissed-face-freak. Go! So as I told myself that, I ran after her. I see her out the pier turning her head to meet my eyes.

"Summer… wait!" But as those words flocked out of my mouth she was off and was heading down to the beach. So I ran after her once more. I felt like Superman running towards her way and not seeing anyone else but her. I'm like yards away from her when she stops at the foot of the sand. I stopped running as I walked to her. It was just two of us there alone on the beach.

"Summer…" I could see her startled that I found her once more. Well it wasn't that hard to find her. I just used my super speed to get to her. Well let's say more of my legs. Well anyways… I saw her look at me for a second as I stood in front of her.

"Summer look… I'm sorry I didn't mean too… Look I just wish we can stay friends." Friends? You know I want to be more. I just love this girl! She's too undeniable I can't stay away from her. But I guess friends might be a stepping stone for right now. I want more though…

"Cohen… look… I just… I ju-…"

Just? What just? Be friends? Be together again? What is it? I felt like asking her that until she dropped to the floor sobbing. Oh great you made her cry! So I knelt down close to her and rubbed her arms. I thought that was nice of me. Well it was the least I could do. But I feel her pain as well; the pain that had grew upon us this summer. I could feel it all at once and I knew she felt it too.

"Summer it's okay… Don't cry. Look I'll stay away from you. Just don't cry." I hope the sincerity in my voice grew upon her. But really I was being sentimental. I would do anything for my Summer so she'd be happy. If it had to take me from not seeing her then I would. I felt her shiver as I brushed my hands down her arms. So I moved closer and hugged her. She was crawled up into a ball in my arms. But somehow it didn't matter. I just felt her and that didn't top anything else at that moment. It felt good to know that she wasn't pulling away. I guess she needed me after all. She may not show it but I could feel it. I didn't care if my shirt was filled with tears. It doesn't matter anyways because I'll always have her tears. After a while just there holding her against me I felt her shift her hands away from her face. She looks up to meet me and we gaze into each others eyes. It felt like I was diving into her beautiful raven eyes as I stared at her. Even in the dark night she still stood out from everything that surrounded me.

"Cohen …it's okay. You don't have to stay away from me. Let's just take it step by step. It's hard for me to just forgive you right away. Let's take it slow."

She finally spoke with ease. I couldn't blame her for still resenting me. It was my fault anyways. You know what happened… it was my fault not hers. I understood the way she felt.

"I understand Summer. We'll take it step by step. So are we friends?" Gosh… am I that dumb? Couldn't I see that her letting me hug her was enough to show myself we're friends? Ugh… Seth what am I gonna do with you? Well luckily all she did was nod into my shirt. That was relieving; at least she didn't say anything about it. So I smiled back onto facing her as she looked up to me.

"Okay friends it is." As I leaned down to her ears and whispered softly. So we just sat there on looking the black ocean. It was just the two of us sitting there held up close to each other's arms. I didn't want to leave her but a moment ago we just declared our friendship. But do friends do this... spoon each other into their arms? I'm not complaining but do they really? As I was about to tell her that this was wrong she spoke up.

"Cohen?"

"Hmmm…" I had to sound distracted upon her as I said those words.

"Can you just stay here and hold me?"

Wow I was shocked! I mean I didn't even know she'd want for us two to just hold each other. Well with that I just forgot about what I was worrying about. I mean if Summer wanted it then I wanted it as well. Anyways, we're just "friends"… right? So I come back with a remark that I always say.

"Sure anything you say Summer…" I'm proud of myself. Yes… Cohen's back. Red, white, and me!

So all we did there was just sit against the sandy beach. Fall into each others arms and bring all our worries aside… It's okay if we're friends I guess. At least I'm around her and that's what matters the most…

But I know she loves me… she will always love me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	3. The Pillow Fight

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Summer's POV:**

Days passed after that night out on the black sky. We had spoken everyday trying to piece all the puzzles together. But there was an empty void that grew upon us and led to our hearts to just beat on its own. I mean… is it us or are we not suppose to be together? We questioned our hearts at times when we felt life was too strong to carry on. But I wonder if he still loves me. I wonder why he left. We never really got to discussing it. I mean we're friends right, we can tell each other. I just don't know why he can't open up like the way he used to. I guess it takes time I mean I wonder what ever happened to the boat he named after me. I wonder a lot these days, well you know why. For now we'll just put those things aside and just worry about now.

Well Coop and Chino they've been rocky really rocky. I mean I was shock to myself she was with the yard guy. Poor Chino he should've known Coop wouldn't wait that long for him. At least we can all hang out even though we're not the couple fest like last year. Wow! A year's gone by really quickly.

"Okay guys what do you say, Bait Shop? The Killers?" Cohen sprang up from the couch as he faced Coop, Chino and me.

"Seth… uh… who are The Killers?" Chino replied with a confused gaze.

"Oh Ryan… my brother how could you not load up on the info with today's music? I mean I sailed away and still I know what's happening in today's world of entertainment all the little stuff we call tabloids in this charity cage of ours." He shook his head to the disappointment of Ryan's lack of sense for his so called music.

"And… where are you heading with this?" Chino said waiting for an answer.

"You tell him Marissa…I'm too let's say, crappled to use my mind." Seth responded. Wait what the heck is he talking about? Crappled? Oh my gosh! That is so stupid. (Sighs) His charms can't get enough.

"Crappled? Cohen what on Blanch's world are you talking about?" I spoke up breaking the silence. I knew Coop didn't want to really talk to Chino. I just dragged her here so I can hang with Cohen. Well she told me that she saw Ryan at school with this girl. I think the issue was brought to her mind that he was trying to move on.

"It's a word I made up. You know being alone on the boat with no one to talk to. I was mostly pissed off at times. Crap was getting too old so I spiced it up." He said dignified with his response. I thought to my self wow pissed off huh… Well yeah I told you I wouldn't go there right now.

"Will someone just tell me who The Killers are?" Chino was suppressed with his mind wondering off as me and Cohen talked. So I gave Marissa a look asking her if she would just tell him. But she gave the look of disconcert for what was happening with the whole conversation. I give her pity for the way she was acting. I know she's pissed at him but what can you do I mean she did this to herself. So I gestured to Chino as I began to speak.

"Chino it's a band from Las Vegas. They have a catchy tune." I finished to the disbelief for actually knowing this band. Well what do you know Cohen dragged me into this. At least I saved Coop this time.

"Wow… My Little Summer studied her little ears with my music." He spoke up right away. Wait… did he just say "My Little Summer"? Last time I heard he didn't own me… Hmmm… that gives a sign. Marissa looks over at me and mouths out "My Little Summer" with a smirking and confused façade. I was struck too. So I shrugged back giving her the sense of that I had no idea, which was the truth.

"Uh… 'My Little Summer' Cohen? I mean last time I heard you didn't own me…" I said too demeaning to him. Ah… that came out wrong. I didn't mean to be judgmental. Gosh screwed up once again.

"Oh sorry… uh… I didn't… mean… to you know… call you that. Uh sorry." Seth spoke. Hmmm…panic attack. Yup something's really going on with him.

"Yeah whatev you're forgiven." Hey… I had to strike back. I mean once I go cruel the more I get cruel. But awww… he was nervous. I never did mind him calling me 'My Little Summer'. It was cute but then again we're friends nothing more. Yeah this is getting really boring now. I look at him with sincerity so he won't take it personally.

"Okay so are you guys up to it? I have four tickets well I won't count because I work there so there's an open slot for the last one." He addressed the three on the couch.

"Okay man I'm up to it." Chino said.

"Yeah… sure!" I spoke up with delight.

"Marissa?" Seth conversed with ease.

"Uh… Seth maybe nnn…" Coop slightly spoke up.

"Cohen no need. Coop is coming!" Ah… flawless save. I wasn't gonna have her not come. She's too depressed and spaced out she needs fun.

"Summer…" Coop was held back as Chino interrupted.

"Marissa… you should come. We'll have fun." Chino said as he put his hand on her hand.

Awww… that was so perfect. At least there was talking for now. I guess Chino was trying, he should. Look at the girl. I mean yeah she's my best friend but she's all torn up. I'm glad that gesture took place because I saw her smile a little.

"Fine. Count me in Seth," Coop spoke as she raised her head from Ryan's hand on top of hers and to Seth's eyes.

"Okay great! So all we need is one more person. I don't know anyone else but if you guys do just invite them along. Uh so it's tomorrow." Cohen talked as he headed back next Ryan on the couch.

"Yeah Cohen we get it." I spoke with sarcasm.

"Ow… what's with the sour sarcasm?" He pulled us up to our feet. I had no idea what he was going to do next.

"Oh you want to spar huh…" He spoke up.

"Cohen you're so cheesy!" I remarked with my old fashion style. Well to my come back I got the hint that Coop and Chino weren't really amused. As I was about to stop the thing with Cohen and me, he stuck out his hands and started tickling me. So then I ran away with him chasing after me. This went on for another thirty minutes without any rest. It was getting crazy I felt like giving in but no! I could never lose a fight. Never! But luckily Kirsten came in distraught to her face that all the pillows were everywhere. Seth explained and I helped him clean the place up. To my concern I was informed by Chino that Coop had left earlier. I hope she's not mad at me that would be really bad. I mean I didn't mean to leave her alone with Chino. But Cohen just wouldn't leave me alone. So I planned to find Coop to see if she was okay.

"Cohen… I need to go. Bye Chino!" I said as Seth's face changed. Awww… he was sad that I was leaving how cute.

"Oh okay… I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget The Bait Shop tomorrow. Okay bye Summer." He said with his face trailing away.

"Bye friend!" I said. Ow… that must've hurt but he said we're friends I was just spilling the truth.

"Bye friend…" He responded without glee but a tone of even enlightenment.

I wish he could see what I'm thinking right now. If he did we would be so happy…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	4. The Socalled Friendship

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Seth's POV: **

That night was so far a big lift for the "forgiveness-to-Cohen" phase. I mean it felt like I was on cloud nine again. But the thing is we're friends and nothing else. Ugh… I guess a few months away from her was the most crappled thing to ever have done. How could I leave with just a note! By far the worst decision in my whole lonesome entire life! I could tell her why I left and what happened to me. I really do hope I could, but you know I don't want her to be dragged into my problems. I mean I want her to get closer to me but it's just that I don't want to hurt her again. I'm scared that if I do I'll loose her forever this time. I guess being friends for now is really the best possible way to just get closer to her.

The past days for me have really been the best so far ever since I left these cradled-hand-bags of the newpsies. Yeah well I owe it mostly to Summer. I mean we talk most of the time now and I really like it even though we can't grope each other. Ryan is really getting annoying though. I mean he broods at home more than a person who's going to commit suicide. But the weird thing is that at school he's like this totally new person. I think he lives in the school or something cuz at home all he does is say five words the whole night. I wonder what he's doing in school that makes him happy. He's going to pound me after this, especially with Marissa here. See I dragged him here so I wouldn't have two girls obsessing about whatever they obsess about. I had to break the silence. I mean it was getting so loud of nothing that it started to hurt my ears.

"Okay guys what do you say, Bait Shop, The Killers?" I said as I jumped up from my seat.

"Seth…uh who are The Killers?" Ryan spoke as my jaws dropped. I mean who hasn't heard of The Killers. I couldn't take it! I mean sometimes I just feel like shaking my brother. But if I did I might get nailed so yeah I'll just stick to verbal.

"Oh Ryan… my brother how can u not load up on the info with today's music? I mean I sailed away and I still know what's happening in today's world of entertainment and all the little stuff we call tabloids in this charity cage of ours." I spoke up disappointedly.

"And… where are you heading with this?" He shoots back.

He looked back at me with confusion. Didn't he get what I said? I'm tired of explaining and the irritating knowledge that my own brother doesn't even know who The Killers are. So I give up… I'll just let them explain. I'm too disillusioned with the whole situation.

"You tell him Marissa… I'm too let's say, crappled to use my mind." I was still disappointed with the whole situation. I know I'm overreacting but come on! I know he had his own problems to deal with this summer and I don't blame the guy. I should give him a break and lighten up. Look at him he's so depressing I wonder what's going through his mind. I bet it has something to do with Marissa. That's all he thinks about these days. It's kind of an irritating notion but I do more thinking about Summer. So we're pretty equal, well kind of.

"Crappled? Cohen what on Blanch's world are you talking about?" As Summer blurted out the words.

Oh great another explanation to be brought up again. I'm kind of worn out from explaining things. But I might as well do so. Hmmm… let's think how am I going to make an excuse? I could tell her that I heard it from a guy I met up in Portland who draws wonder woman while working in a rental boat shop being pissed about leaving his super heroine back home. Ok that was weird I was just rambling in my mind. I should really learn how to shut up in my mind. Maybe Borders has a book called "Shutting Up Your Mind and Mouth for Dummi's ".

"It was a word I made up. You know being alone on the boat with no one else to talk to. I was mostly pissed off at times. Crap was getting too old so I spiced it up." I said as I snapped back to reality. I looked back at Summer trying to figure out her expressive of confusion. Oh well…

"Will someone tell me who The Killers are?" Ryan brought back to the conversation. I looked over to Marissa wondering if she'd tell him but no comment from her. Summer looked back at her the same way I did. I guess she was trying to figure out if she would or not. She's been really quiet ever since Summer and her walked in my house. I feel bad for her and Ryan. They were like these absolute ideal people last year before the whole Oliver thing. Maybe somehow The Killer's concert tomorrow will spark something.

"Chino it's a band from Las Vegas. They have a catchy tune." Summer suddenly shot back with almost a mumble.

I was blown away. I never knew she knew The Killers. Maybe the whole Indie/Emo thing helped out. For once I did well with my teachings. I'm proud, wow!

"Wow… My Little Summer studied her little ears with my music." I spoke with admiration to the thought of knowing The Killers. Oh… wait…did I just refer to her as "My Little Summer"? Let's back track Cohen. Hmmm… Oh Crappled! I did! What came over me I think I shocked her. I mean I see her converse to Marissa with silence. I look over at Ryan still amazed to my own comment. He looked like he was going to laugh. I shot back a glare of confusion and I swore he was one step to cracking up. I was wishing that she didn't hear that. Then came her comment…

"Uh… 'My Little Summer' Cohen? I mean last time I heard you didn't own me…" She said with a feisty one to her voice.

Oooo… I knew that voice; the voice of patented rage blackouts emerging one by one. Wishing was over buddy. Damn… she did hear it, great another false move. Seriously I felt like fainting right then and there. I was speechless. Was she expecting me to answer that? Suck it up and spill whatever you're thinking about. Wow talking to myself isn't helping right now.

"Oh sorry… uh… I didn't… mean… to you know… call you that. Uh sorry." I said without breath. If I had a twin I would be telling myself 'what the heck was that!' Really that was worst than saying 'My Little Summer'. Seth… Seth… Seth… Oh boy.

"Yeah whatev you're forgiven." She said with her bitchy façade on. That face I knew all too well. But thank god she just let it go. For a minute I thought I was on the verge to having a spasm. The past is the past what can u do?

"Okay so are you guys up to it? I have four tickets well I won't count because I work there so there's an open slot for the last one." I pronounced to the others.

"Okay man I'm up to it." Ryan said.

"Yeah…sure!" Summer spoke with joy.

"Marissa?" I asked waiting for her answer.

"Uh… Seth maybe nnn…" Marissa mumbled. It was getting there but Summer interrupted.

"Cohen no need. Coop is coming." Summer spoke with reassurance.

"Summer…"

I look over at the two girls as Ryan walk pass me and headed to Marissa.

"Marissa… you should come. We'll have fun." Ryan said as he placed his hands on Marissa's.

See I knew it! The Killers aren't killers after all. If those two can be all touchy feely again then maybe Summer and I can…wait… I forgot we were just friends. Well I hope Marissa can come along so we can all hang out again like the way it used to be even though we're all just friends.

"Fine. Count me in Seth," Marissa said with a slight smile. Ryan's the man! He turns things with a snap.

"Ok great! So all we need is one more person. I don't know anyone else but if you guys do then just invite them along. Uh so it's tomorrow." I informed them all.

"Yeah Cohen we get it." She said with that bitchy tone once more.

I clearly knew she wanted to play games with me. Fine she wants to play huh?

"Ow… what's with your sour sarcasm?" I stuck back pulling her arms as we stood up.

"Oh you want to spar huh…" I said.

"Cohen you're so cheesy!" She shot back trying to figure out the next move I'd give her.

Oh she knew me too well. So as our old routines I started ticking her sides. She kept on laughing as I chased her around the house. I feel bad for the other two that they're not having as much fun as Summer and I are doing right now. I owe Ryan for this and maybe tomorrow's luck will bring Marissa to the pool house more often. But this pillow-tickle fight was too much fun. I think it went on for half an hour before my mom walked through the foyer to see the pillows on the floor. Summer and I found out that Marissa left fifteen minutes earlier as Ryan informed us. She helped me clean up the mess we did and once again sat ourselves on the couch watching Ryan play the ninja game. I would've played alongside Ryan but Summer and I were talking about the places where we hit each other the worst.

"Cohen I need to go. Bye Chino!" she said with sweet sincerity.

Awww… I wanted her to stay so we can continue the sparring act. She looked back at me with her hazel eyes. She knew I was a little disappointed.

"Oh okay… I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget The Bait Shop tomorrow. Ok bye Summer." I said half heartedly.

"Bye friend!" She said with her fun-loving voice.

Ouch! That hurt… friends huh? Oooo… I can feel it right now. Fine friends it is then.

"Bye friend…" I said with a tone of distress. That got me out of nowhere. Was that what she really felt for me? If I could see through her eyes and walk in her shoes, high heels to be exact, I wonder how I would I feel. That hurt a lot. It struck me all through the night. I was silent that evening and my parents knew there was something wrong. I tried my best to not show it. Luckily they had the compassion to not talk about it. Ryan too…he knew there was something up with me but he just didn't say anything. That night I thought to myself about what if I had never left? Would we be the same people back before the summer? I wasn't sure anymore. But like I said the past is the past and you couldn't do anything about it. I wished that if she could read my thoughts, I want her to know I was hurt but truthfully I wanted her to feel the same way I still feel about her… more than her friend but her savior.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	5. The Unoticed Goodbyes

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Summer's POV:**

Last night was one of those days where I can just feel nothing but the pleasant times with Cohen. It was all too good until the end when I saw his heart shatter. It hurts me too, just to see one another knowing that this whole friend thing was just a ploy to cover up our true feelings for one another. But it was all too well and we decided on the slow process. Damn decisions! I'll just forget about my feelings for today even though I know it'll creep up when I see Cohen tonight. I wish it would just fade away for one night. When did my love life get so complicated? Oh right when I met Cohen… life in Newport is just so different.

I went to see Coop before the concert and apologize about what I did to her last night. I barged in her room finding her out on the balcony.

"Coop I'm so sorry!" I spoke earnestly.

"Summer it's ok really it was nothing, Ryan and I talked about 2- 4 sentences throughout the whole time Seth was chasing after you." Marissa spat.

"Coop no it's my fault it happened. I promise if I want to do something involving Ryan, then I won't drag you into it anymore. Coop I'm really sorry."

"Sum… I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I see him I feel this gnawing pain that things have changed for the greater good. I mean I still question myself if I still love him." She said looking vulnerable on the floor enclosing her legs to her chest.

"Coop I know it's hard to just move on from what you guys had. If you want I could tell Cohen that we can't make it for tonight." I moved in hugging my best friend feeling sad for her.

"Summer it's ok don't be silly. You should go and I'll just stay here. I don't know just tell Seth I'm sorry I couldn't make it or something." She let go of the hug.

"Are you sure?" I tried once more to convince her to come. But her face had this subtle expression.

"Ok Coop I'll tell him. Well I got to get ready for tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." I said gently to relieve our short convo. Its days like these I just want to have a girls' night out with Coop and slump over our problems. Somehow over the summer it all brought us apart from one another.

"Thanks Sum. I owe you." Coop replied as she stared out onto the ocean.

"No biggie Coop… what are best friends for?" I said trying to make her at least smile back at me but she was too caught up into the flowing waves under the gray mist of fog. So I left after those few words to her.

When I got home I took a long hot bath. The water made me feel like it was my home. I mean I know that's kind of weird but there's this feeling where I feel safe. It also gave me a very high frequency of energy so yeah it's good before I start letting out steam in the concert. I wonder how it'll go. I mean yeah Cohen will be there but I wonder if there'll be something that happens. Now more than ever I can't wait any longer! I just wish Coop was there for moral support. But its ok I understand her little issue with Chino. It's so weird because last year I can recall Chino and Coop being this power couple and like nothing would break them apart. Well except for Luke, Oliver, Theresa and her drinking. Ok wow I'm starting to ramble. Damn Cohen! He got me started again! Speaking of Cohen I need to phone him. So I take another minute in the tub just soaking the rest of the day out of me. I step out and entered my bathrobe. Once I found my cell phone I start to phone the Cohen residence.

Ring… ring… ring…

"Oh my gosh Cohen pick up!" I started screaming getting all angst.

"Hello?" a voice spoke. It wasn't Cohen's though it was Chino's.

"Chino?"

"Yeah… it's me Summer."

"Well is Cohen around?"

"Seth? Oh he's asleep right now. I don't know he said it had to do something with… beauty sleep I think? Yeah that's right beauty sleep." He said all confused himself.

"Chino are you playing around with me?" I spat back with curiosity.

"No Summer. I'm not. He is sleeping, want to hear his snoring?" Chino reassured.

"No… no… no… no… It's ok Chino. Well thanks anyways."

"Oh ok. Summer. Is that all?"

"Oh! Yeah I forgot to tell you and this is the reason I called too. Well I went over Coop's today and she said she couldn't make it."

"Oh…uh… well o… k… uhh…" Chino said sounding disappointed that Coop couldn't come.

"You ok Chino?"

"Uh…yeah sure. I'll just tell Seth the news." Chino spoke. It still seemed he was really disappointed that Coop couldn't make it.

"Nice try Chino. Well yeah ok tell Cohen I'll see him later. See ya later… oh and thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"For being my friend." I said hoping to at least shine a light at his words. He seemed really down that Coop didn't want to go.

"Oh ok well you're welcome Summer." He responded.

"Ok Bye." I said as I hung up before he could even say goodbye to me.

It was three hours before the concert. That's enough time to look for a dress. An hour later I was done picking assortments of Louis Vuittons which was a wool embellished jacket, a cashmere sweater, and a fluffed wool skirt. I then took another hour doing my make up and half an hour looking for my blue heeled Marc Jacobs. So I had 30 minutes left before the concert.

I noticed that it had started to rain and it was dark and gloomy. The fog earlier on the day had caught up and now it's pouring. So I decided to get to the Bait Shop now because I have a feeling that there is traffic on the road because of the heavy rain. Once I got the ignition to start I backed up the BMW and headed to the pier.

It felt like it took forever get to the pier. I was heading up this one lane curve up this cliff when I saw this big light. Suddenly I felt this urging pain slam against my small tiny body. Then honks beamed at my body as I was thrown off with my car off the road into this ditch. I fell silent reaching for the depth of air. Fresh air but there was nothing. I was stuck inside this black wholeness of space wanting to escape everything. I heard voices going like…

"We need this girl out of here… she's bleeding. Hurry! Cut the roof open I can see her she's slammed against the door. "

"Yes we're up near this big cliff side ditch. Call the chief we need investigation."

Investigation? Huh? What's happening? Am I dead? As I thought of those I felt this pain in my head and I reached to touch it seeing blood wipe against my skin. Then I was back to the whole of darkness… still black darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	6. From Dream to Reality

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

In this chapter, the story switches off from Seth's POV to a regular POV; just warning ahead of time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**(Seth's POV) **

So tonight is the night I try to console Summer once more. Well even though she was kind of mean at the end of last night I still love that girl. I rarely got some sleep last night just thinking about her and it's the middle of the day and guess what I'm doing? Well I'll still thinking about her. She's like your favorite perfume. You always smell the scent and u always urge for the scent when it's not there. So here I am talking to Oats about my dilemma and this is getting really boring. I think I'm gonna doze off for a while…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

(_Seth's Dream_)

_WOW! I wonder where I am. This looks kind of familiar… pink walls a canopy laced bed? Let's think Seth this is not your room. Hmmm… why is there girl clothing everywhere? I know this room I've been here before. I even remember this was the place I got…perhaps… out of control and did the fishy dance. Yeah…I know whose room this belongs to; it's Summer's room. Okay but I still don't get why I'm here. I mean all I remember was talking to Capt. Oats and dozed off. Wait did she kidnap me or something? Is that what you call being friends? _

_Still confused and really tired I went to see if anyone was at the house. _

"_Summer!...Mr. Roberts! Mrs. Step-monst… I mean Mrs. Step- mom! Is anyone here?" I screamed as loud as I can. _

_Well I suppose no one's here but still I don't get why I woke up here. So anyways I got my cell-phone and keys from Summer's nightstand and left the house. I spotted the Range Rover by the drive way and got in. I check the time on the dashboard and found that it was 7: 03. Dang it! I'm late…no wonder Summer is not here. _

_So I decided to go to the Bait Shop right away and see if Ryan is still at home and get me some extra clothes. So I stuck out my cell phone to my ear and pressed Ryan's number on speed dial._

_Ring… ring… ring_

"_Hello?" Ryan spoke with ease._

"_Hey! My brother from adoption…ok here's the thing Ryan. I'm about to head to the Bait Shop right now."_

"_Seth… wait I thought you were already there like three hours ago?"_

"_Uh…something came up. Look uhmm… I found myself in Summer's room. Ok never mind it is a long story. I'll tell you later."_

"_Okay… Seth then what did u call me for?" Ryan said earnestly. _

"_Oh yeah… that you have to get a ride with either Marissa or my parents to the Bait Shop and if you can bring me some clothes because I need to get dress." I said with eagerness._

"_Well um… ok sure I'll do that."_

"_Ok thanks bro. I'll see you in a while…We're gonna get some Killers!" I said all enthused. _

"_Uh... yeah…Seth. The Killers… yay!" He said with an unwilling voice._

"_Aww…come on Ryan! It's The Killers lighten up a bit! Ok I got to go…The Killers dude… The Killers!" I said and hung up before he could respond._

_I drove along the highway and pass this cliff that overviewed the ocean. It seemed so serene and peaceful. I thought to myself if ever one day I would actually propose to Summer it would be on top of this hill cliff over looking the beach. It would be the perfect setting and once the sun sets at the right time and hits the horizon I would pop out the question. Yeah but that's when and if we ever get back hopefully tonight I will win her heart again. Playing the "friends game" is really stupid and getting really boring. _

_I drove a little more to the end of the road pass by the cliff and saw ambulances and medics around this car near a ditch at the off lane shoulder to the left. I slowed down as the traffic grew heavy. The Range Rover didn't even move anymore. Great! Just what I need to get fired. I sigh and waited for 15 minutes tapping on the steering wheels. The traffic moved so slow that I caught glance of the car. The car was tipped over upside down and I could see the firefighters trying to saw open. It was a silver convertible BMW and had the licensed plate 2410PCE. _

_It then hit me…that was Summer's car._

"_Summer...!" I screamed out loud. Then I felt like I was shaking as I ran toward the paramedics and to the car._

(_End of dream)_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Summer!" I said shouting as Ryan was shaking me with a worried look on his face.

"Seth! Seth… wake up it's just a dream! Wake up Seth!" He said frantically.

I shot up out of my bed trying to envision the sight and where I was. I sighed with relief that it was all a dream. I still don't get why it had occurred in my mind. I know something is up and it scares me to even think of it. It was all too clear in my mind. The freshness of my memory still haunted my sight.

"Seth you okay?" Ryan said trying to act strong but you can see through his eyes and see him being worried.

"Uh… yeah Ryan. Thanks. Sorry I don't know I got this weird dream that Summer had got into a car accident. I'm sorry I'm still a little shaken." I said sticking to my words.

"It's ok Seth… don't worry I just talked to Summer three hours ago while you were sleeping." He said trying to make me forget about my dream but it isn't helping at all.

"That was three hours ago Ryan. I mean many things can happen within three hours. Like watching a movie or getting into a car accident!" Ok I was losing it but I was afraid what if that was a sign.

"Seth… you have to chill. Uh… look Marissa isn't coming so I invited your parents instead. I know its social suicide but we have two tickets open and I don't know I guess we can just distance themselves." He said and trying again once more to change the subject.

"Ryan… uh… look it's ok. Ummm… can you hitch with my rents instead?" I said acting like nothing had just happened.

"Oh… ok ummm… you sure you're okay man?" He said lightly.

"Yeah… thank bro. Look I'm gonna head out now I have to do something. I'll see you later at the concert."

"Yeah ok I'll see you later." He said as he left my room.

Scared to death that my love of my life might be fighting for her life I got changed and took my cell phone and keys. I then raced to the Rover and drove up to the cliff in my dreams. My heart was pounding of fear as the traffic blew like in my dream. The Rover was moving so slow that I spotted medics up close. Their lights were spinning so bright and I pulled over by the side. This is it… everything that happened is occurring almost instantly.

God… Moses if you love me you'll let her live. I approached the ambulance and a medic who was pulling out a stretcher. I saw the silver BMW upside down and right there I read the licensed plate, 2410PCE. Tears clouded my eyes as I double checked it was hers.

What hurt the most was seeing her. Seeing her lifeless small body on the stretcher. Tears fell with every bit of drop as my heart shattering. I covered my face and when she was close enough I touched her unconscious hands. The small hands that I would take on this cliff one day and propose to. Life had no meaning to itself anymore. I stand there alone not knowing whether she'd live once more so she could hear me say that I love her.

My Summer…

**(End of Seth's POV)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reality was taken to senses. Was this all happening? Was it? Drops of rain fell to the ground. The screaming sirens of the paramedics brought a haunting chill amongst his glance. His life was about to fall apart and he's just there, standing in the rain. His mind was going constantly out of wreck. He couldn't think straight even just for that one moment. He stood there looking ahead and staring at Summer's car. He felt like being punched over and over again as he stared straight forward. The sense had caught to him and he felt the throbbing pain just glance at him.

Soon after for what felt like hours a policeman tapped him over his shoulder.

"Young man… sorry but this site needs to be investigated. Wait… do u know this person? The one who got into the accident?" the man said with all his politeness.

He saw the concern in Seth's face. Seth was still drowned in his thought as the drops fell to down upon him. He stood still until he heard the man's question and nodded.

"Well we need all the information that's needed about this person. Do you know her name? Any possibility why she was out on the road?" he said with no hesitation.

Seth was just there standing still as a rock not moving an inch of his body. The man tapped him once more. He blinked as the tears fell straight to the ground and dissolving into the acid rain.

"Uh… um… sorry… yes uh… I do know her. Her name is or was Summer Marie Roberts… uh… um… look sir uh… sorry I have to go um… I have to go see her." Seth said as he struggled with the words.

He felt so ironic that he can't even say Summer's name. Then with that thought he had to race to the hospital. He left the policeman and ran to his Rover. The rain poured down like it was gonna crack the windshields as he raced the car through the dark foggy streets. He got to the hospital about 15 minutes later and ran into the Emergency Room.

"Uh… ma'am was there a girl who was admitted in here earlier from a car accident up by the cliff in the road pass about ten minutes away from here?" Seth said with no hesitation.

"Sir... yes we have about six people who have been in an accident tonight… let me check if there was one in that area." The nurse verbalized in a soft tone.

Seth couldn't take this. It felt like it was hours and still no confirmation even though it has been just a minute.

"Uh yes sir… we do have a person listed under that area." She confirmed.

"Well do you mind if you tell me who that person is?"

"Sorry sir… it's against the rules. I can't give any information about the person unless they're a family member. Why do you have any relations to this person?"

Seth thought for a while. He knew that person was Summer. He needed to find out if she's okay or not.

"Uh… well I heard about the accident on the television and well you know I thought it was my sibling. I just want to make sure… I mean you know… I haven't seen my sister until last night. The news said the exact description of her car. Look I just need to know if it's her or not." Seth said rambling on.

"Sir okay… okay… look this is just between us… well the person's name was listed under Roberts… Summer Roberts. She was admitted in about 30 to 40 minutes ago."

Seth stood there and froze still. A lot of things going on his mind and he can't even explain. Then the nurse called to him and broke his gaze.

"Uh… sorry ma'am… well ok that is my sister. Is she okay? Is she alright?" he said with concern.

"Sir… she's still in the ER… uh… you can wait here until the doctors come out with the news…" the nurse said pointing to the waiting/sitting area.

Seth did as what he was suggested and sat on the corner. His mind was out there he looked upon staring at the ceiling thinking about what he should have done. His regretful things he's put on his relationship. Nothing can be straight now Summer's life was on the line. He wished that he was the one to be there instead of her. She didn't deserve this at the most part. It was him who should pay for everything he's done to her.

An hour has passed since he left his house. He was just there sitting alone in his thoughts as the nurses and doctors bustled through the halls. Then his cell phone rang; it was Ryan.

"Hey man…Where are you? You're parents are here with me at the Bait Shop looking for you. Some girl named Alex… said you haven't showed up." Ryan addressed.

"Um… hey Ryan… sorry look would you guys come by at the hospital right now?"

"Why? Seth are you okay?" he sounded curiously worried.

"Yeah… uh yeah I'm fine. Look it is Summer… she got into an accident. I'll tell you later… will guys just come by." Seth informed.

"Wow I'm sorry… ok we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye…"

"Thanks… bye." He said unwillingly and hung up. He thought he should call Marissa and Mr. Roberts and inform them about this as well. This was good though; it kept him thinking of what had just occurred. He chose to call Marissa first because he has no idea what was Summer's father's number.

Ring… ring…

"Hey Marissa…" Seth spoke up quietly.

"Seth? Uh… this is weird you don't usually call. What's up?"

"Marissa you need to come to the hospital… it is Summer she was in a car accident." Seth said nearly in tears.

"Seth are you sure? Ok look I'm coming right over there… uh have you informed Neil?"

"No… not yet… look I need his number… Marissa just get here please."

"Seth okay I'll be there… look I'll call him on the way… just stay put are you sure it's Sum… Oh… My… Gosh…" Marissa said sounding like she was in tears.

"Yes I'm sure… ok I'll see you here. Bye… thanks" Seth said as he hung up.

There he was back into the bustle of foot steps. The reality that faced him was haunting his heart. It ached to see nothing anymore. He can't find the meaning anymore and that's what hurts the most. That instant was like a life time and it had just been pulled out in a moment. He felt like his escape was gone and nothing else was right anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Seth's POV)**

I'm here with nothing anymore. I love that girl and I have nothing to live for anymore. I just hope that she makes it through and so I can breathe once more. Her breath… her scent… its just caught in my mind. I would never take her for granted in my life ever. God please give this one hope of her surviving. She's everything to me…

Come on…

With that moment I closed my eyes shut as tears splurged through my face. I was just thinking if I had one moment with her I'd tell her that she's my everything and without her I'd never feel the love inside of me…

Come on… Summer I love you…

**(End of Seth's POV)**

About five minutes later a doctor came out with a rush calling for the family of Summer Roberts…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	7. The Last Kiss and The Last Return

**Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters it all belongs to who else… Josh Schwartz.

Okay this is set in Season 2, Episode 3: "The New Kids on the Block". Well I had this story a while ago they happen to take out. So I revised everything and I hope u enjoy.

Well this is the last chapter to this story I had so much fun writing it and this is the long awaited one I'm very sorry for the long wait but writer's block has been a kill and well the story got deleted. But I hope you guys enjoy this. Well R&R as always.

Thanks to: Adambrody10, Nefftys, Mellybean44, alexis, 2good4u, Kursk, Dyin life, Caitlyn Rose, Mary, DeuCe628, Daniela, MooMooMeggy, Summer-Breeze171, Ukbabes, and theoclovestheoc, and most importantly to XFFACX thanks bro.

The story is gonna take an unexpected turn. So I hope u enjoy the ride. Thanks for everything!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **

The sway of the moving halls in the hospital felt like waves in the blue. You can just feel the rowing of the consistent footsteps. The minds have gone blank and when the earth pulls us all back to reality we trance into a place of the unforgotten; or at least the place that's want to be forgotten. He sat there spaced out of the blue with just the doctor's face so straight and pale and exhausted. Seth rushed to the doctor as quick as possible.

"Hi I'm Dr.Miller; well to be quick Summer suffered a massive head injury. But I'm sorry to tell you sir that I don't think she can survive. There's a two percent chance that she'll live but with that informed she would be paralyzed for her entire life due to all the medication that'll be given to her. I'm sorry sir but I don't think she'll go on through the next twenty-four hours. So if I were you I'd see her right now before it's too late." Dr. Miller informed him with sympathy.

Hearing all this said was unbelievable. It was like someone had gotten a knife and stabbed Seth in the heart about a thousand times. The shock that was pounding him was no more and he felt the numb reside as all the pain came rushing and hitting him with depth to pursue only.

"Are you sure! No… no… no…. I can't leave her, she can't leave me!" Seth said hysterically with anger as he grabbed the doctor's collar. He thrusted him to the wall pinning him down. The doctor was screaming for assistance to get Seth off and at the same time calming him down. But Seth retracted and let go of the doctor. He slumped to the floor feeling everything hit him all at once.

"Sir, I'm sorry but all you can do now is say your goodbyes."

"Say my goodbyes! No you don't understand the feeling of how the only love of your life is about to die anytime now. Okay?" Seth said getting up as he stood with his fist tightening.

"Yes I do and you know what's harder that you will regret all your life? You missing out on the chance of telling your love how you really feel. So sir, please go see Miss Roberts before it's too late." Dr. Miller said with ease but seeing him sincerely.

Seth glanced at him and realized that the doctor was right. That he did need to see Summer before it's too late. Before he regrets everything that he didn't say to her before she dies.

"Room 509," the doctor informed with an earnest smile.

Seth nodded as he ran to the elevators and hoped in one. Everything was racing in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I stepped into that elevator feeling all the rush in me. I had no idea what I was doing but somehow I was leading myself to her. I can barely think straight with everything and her dying. That hurts me so much: baring the thought of her being gone and leaving me forever. I can't live without my one Summer. The one in my whole life who I truly care for and die for.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out to the glistening light of the halls. I walk through the halls as slow paced as I was. I feared seeing her like that. Looking all vulnerable with no hope; scares me to the thought. As I passed room 508 I felt the gnawing pain again. So I stood there in front of the door that's separating me from Summer. For some reason tears began falling as I opened the door and saw her there in the dark room with her eyes closed as she drifted to somber sleep.

I stare with my eyes escaping tears with every amount in my life. I walk closer to her and I start sobbing like a baby. Was this all true? This can't be happening, to night was suppose to be me and her at the Bait Shop with the Killers. Why this? No I don't want this. I never did: I wish it was me in that bed not her. She didn't deserve this. I left her I deserve this with everything in me. Please don't let her go and leave me here too. Let her come back to me just one more chance.

I sob with every breath that was in me. I don't even hear myself breathe anymore or at least that's how it felt. As I pulled up a chair next to her bed I began talking.

"Summer? I know you can't probably hear me right now but… Ahhh!" I started screaming as I held her hands so tight.

"But I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to leave you I never ever did. And now you're the one leaving me. You don't deserve to be in this bed. If I could change everything I would. I would be the one there instead of you because I can't see you sad or weak because it makes me weak. You know what? I can't live without you. I don't know how ever I would. You are me and I am you. That's what matters and I can't do it Summer; I just can't." Seth said bawling even harder as he held Summer's hands and placed it in his.

**(End of Seth's POV) **

He wept there for about three minutes finding lost at words to what he should say. Then at that very moment He looked up to Summer and saw tears crawl down her face. He looked upon her once more to reassure and it was true; Summer was crying. So he let go of her hand and wiped the tears off her face with every ease he could make. Then with every strength she lit her eyes open to see Seth's eyes with tears falling down his face.

"Summer? Are you awake?" Seth said as he choked out the words.

"Cohen? I… I… love you." Summer said with every part in her mind and heart to be the right gesture.

"Summer Marie Roberts, you're my only love and will always love forever. I love you until the day I fall to my grave. And from then on I will still love you." Seth said as his tears dropped with his eyes closed he's been wanted to tell her since he was in third grade.

Summer began tearing once more and held her hands to his face. She wiped the tears that faded in his wet cheeks. She held his head to hers and motioned for him to kiss her. So he gave in and kissed her with everything he kept forever in his mind. He bottled that moment in his mind. He kissed her for what was forever to him but long lasting it would be. One last tear and one last kiss as he heard the monitor beep. The hands that Summer kept supporting his head had fallen and the monitor kept its beep. It beeped for what felt like forever and Summer took her last breath. Seth let go of the kiss and saw the monitor in a flat line. Tears had fallen down his cheeks continuously as every moment belt out the truth.

The truth that his love, his life, his everything had died. He held her hands one last time and closed his eyes.

**(Seth's POV)**

I held her hands so tight so close blocking all the sounds around me. I kissed it with every breathe it took. I have nothing more to give but my lonesome heart always waiting for your return.

I thought of all the days we had and every moment that we spent. It couldn't compare to this because all through this time I felt the pain in somber and rested within our hands. Our love is never to be forgotten.

I love you Summer Robert and forever will.

**(End of Seth's POV)**

_**Epilogue:**_

_After everything that night, he never once regrets what happened. He knew that everything was to be brought back to his fears and nothing more would be gone. He never ever once married anyone. He grew as a man of dignity and pride. But all his life he was content that his love left him forever and always knowing that she too, did love him. _

_So on the night Seth Cohen died as an old man. He knew right there and then that his only Summer had returned to him. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
